


皇家礼炮 (the royal treatment)

by erosshakki



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Dungeon&Dragonsbane, Kimmuriel Oblodra's anger management method, M/M, king artemis, paladin and ass-assin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: 《教长之路》恩崔立被盖洛斯击败，在地牢中，他们进行了深入的交流。《Road of the Patriarch》entreri was defeated by king Gareth。in the dungeon, they had a fruitful discussion。





	皇家礼炮 (the royal treatment)

《皇家礼炮》  
《The Royal Treatment》  
“你现在是我们的阶下囚徒，而他依然是国王。”瑞奥丹说。  
“你们就不能让我直接杀了他，结束这一切吗？”奥尔温恳求。  
国王盖洛斯对他们熟视无睹，仿佛他们根本就未曾出现在房间里一般。  
“吾主伊尔马特将置你于死地！”王后克丽丝汀高喊。  
“拿你的剑来帮他置我于死地。”恩崔立立即反驳，随后转念一想，赶紧改口，“或者拿你的剑来，再把我的剑还给我，让我们看看谁的神才更加强大！”  
“那就给他一把剑。”盖洛斯命令道。他从椅子里站起身，在众人——除了抬头怒视着他的恩崔立——目瞪口呆的注视中走上前来。  
“你没必要弄脏自己的手，对付这个叛贼用一条绞索就足够了。”克丽丝汀试图阻止自己的丈夫。  
“或者斧子。”奥尔温建议。  
盖洛斯平静地说：“把他的武器装备给他。”  
“他是一条被逼到角落里的野狗，谁知道会做出什么！”克丽丝汀抗议道。  
“怎么，难道你害怕你丈夫会输？”恩崔立激她，但语调似乎有所缓和。  
盖洛斯朝凯恩大师点了点头，对方皱着眉，将装备扔到恩崔立面前。杀手冷笑着套上皮甲，系好剑带，抽出查荣之爪和吸血匕首，心里渐渐有了主意。  
盖洛斯取来一面印有皇室纹章的鸢盾，缓缓抽出圣剑神圣复仇者。圣光刺痛着恩崔立的眼底，让他不禁眯起眼。大厅里盖洛斯的老友们，以及诸多军士纷纷为国王欢呼。“一把受祝圣剑，棒极了。”杀手嘀咕道。  
“那请赐教了，阿提密斯一世。正如你所说，看看谁的神更强大。”圣剑直指杀手，盖洛斯思索着如何应对杀手的两把致命武器，小心地调整着战斗距离。  
“就不必客套了，盖洛斯。”说罢杀手挥舞查荣之爪，在两人间制造出了黑暗烟幕。游侠奥尔温觉得有些奇怪，因为这种制造战场混乱的黑烟，应该直接释放到对方身上，实际之前和他对决的时候杀手就是这么做的，现在为何改变了策略？杀手并没有费心寻找更合适的切入时机，反倒信心十足地正面迎战穿过烟幕的圣骑士。两人的长剑不断挥击，光与暗不断变换，金属的碰撞声在大厅内震颤。  
尽管恩崔立的禁魔护手将大部分圣骑低阶护佑神术无效化，两人只以剑技拼杀，但圣骑士的防守更具优势。杀手的副手武器是一柄匕首，正面对抗剑盾时，攻击半径太近的缺陷就显露出来。红光闪过，恩崔立的长剑劈向盖洛斯的头部，但被圣剑中途架住，而鸢盾的一记猛击让恩崔立不得不后撤几步，肋侧生疼。  
“伤到了？”盖洛斯问，永远板着面孔。宫廷生活并未使他懈怠，多年来他一直进行着剑术训练。  
“闭嘴。”恩崔立被逼退到墙边，军士们纷纷散开，为决斗留出空间。墙面上装饰着贾拉索从魔索布莱城带来的挂毯，恩崔立知道这背后的布局，而这也是致胜的关键。他疾速拽住挂毯一跃而起，而盖洛斯随即架高盾牌，准备截住从高处攻来的杀手。谁料杀手半途踩上挂毯背后隐藏的狭小瞭望口，用力一蹬石砖，在空中轻捷地翻过盖洛斯的头顶。  
攻防瞬间逆转，持握圣剑的右手被墙壁剐蹭，盖洛斯只来得及回头，正迎上那一道红光。  
“看来——”杀手叫嚣着挥出血红色长剑，原本英俊的面孔因为兴奋而扭曲。  
但盖洛斯释放了高阶至圣斩。  
视线之内只剩下耀目的眩光，恩崔立痛苦地闭上双眼，部分成为阴魂的他，被这神圣的光耀所炙烤。待他虚汗淋漓地睁眼，神圣复仇者正抵在他的咽喉处。  
“看来，是我的神更为强大。”盖洛斯用剑尖抬起恩崔立的下颌。  
“也可能是我背后没有任何神明护佑。”杀手黯然说道。  
“那是你的不幸。你还有什么话想说？”盖洛斯板着脸问。  
恩崔立哼了一声，扔下长剑和匕首。  
“带他去地牢第一层的牢房里。”盖洛斯吩咐道，“房间要温暖明亮，食物要充足可口。”  
“但陛下……”奥尔温正要反驳。  
“不准伤害他。”盖洛斯毫不犹豫地继续说道，“照做我说的做。你们可以告退了。”  
瑞奥丹和塞勒顿走到恩崔立两侧，将他拉出房间。奥尔温向盖洛斯投去惊讶而愤怒的目光，冲过去跟在三人身后。  
“治愈他受到的神圣伤害。”盖洛斯对杜加德修士说；后者站在原地，难以置信地瞪着他。看到修士并未立即行动，盖洛斯又催促道，“去，快去！”然后挥了挥手。

“国王万岁。”牢门打开时，恩崔立讥讽地抬手致敬。此时已是深夜，盖洛斯·龙魇走进牢房，出乎恩崔立的预料，盖洛斯转身示意守卫离开。  
守卫狠狠瞪着那名危险的杀手，犹豫不决，但他无法质疑国王的决定。牢房中只剩下国王与杀手，一时间只有灯芯燃烧时发出的嘶响。  
“请原谅我不愿下跪。”恩崔立开口了。  
“我也没要求你下跪。”  
“你来干什么？”恩崔立问道，“来嘲笑我？”他故意贴近，审视着盖洛斯的脸，然后露出微笑。  
“不，”杀手继续说道，“我知道你为何而来。你畏惧我。”  
盖洛斯没有回答。灯光将他坚毅的面庞镀上一层柔和的金色。  
“你畏惧我，因为你在我身上看到了真相，不是吗，圣骑士国王。”恩崔立大笑一声，在牢房里踱起步来，脸上带着心领神会的笑容。盖洛斯盯着恩崔立的每一步，虽然面无表情，但内心却无法平伏。  
“因为你知道我没说错。”恩崔立继续说道，“在会见厅里，其他人都暴跳如雷，只有你镇静自若。你不能发怒，因为我话不仅传入了你的双耳；它直击你的灵魂——你对王权的占有并不比我更加有力。”  
“你倒是挺会察言观色，国王阿提密斯。”  
“别那么叫我。”  
“不是我给你冠上的那个头衔。”  
“也不是我。它不适合我。我也不想要。”想到抛下自己的贾拉索，恩崔立开始烦躁。  
“你在讨饶？”盖洛斯少见地露出了微笑。  
恩崔立对他怒目而视。“如果你想让我对你摇尾乞怜，那还是别做梦了。我向你保证，圣骑士国王，只要拿到我的剑，我会立刻剜出你的心脏。”  
盖洛斯并未理会这空洞的威胁，“你之前已经得到了你的长剑，而我在对决中击败了你。”  
恩崔立嘴角上扬，“请不要自鸣得意了，那是我让着你。如果我稍稍伤到你，或者将你逼入困境，你的朋友们会瞬间剜出我的心脏。”  
盖洛斯终于笑了：“刚开始你试图激怒我所有的朋友，就连见塞勒顿给你找台阶、询问那份对你有利的卷轴都未曾松口，怎么突然又学会了审时度势？”  
“我只是实话实话。”  
“好，我说下我的判断吧，开始时你可能是想故意输给我，博取我的同情，让我放了你。但随着战斗进行，你的本性开始渐渐显露，渴切地想要赢得战斗，甚至想出了跳窗这样的诡计。我说的没错吧？”  
恩崔立哼了一声，“你既然知道，那你还来这儿干什么？是来落井下石嘲笑我？来寻找你我之间的不同之处？也许你必须说服自己我们两个并不相同，这样才能安心地继续你的统治。”  
“或许，我是来寻找我们的共通之处。”盖洛斯平静地说，然后握住恩崔立的手臂，“我记得你在受封仪式上打量我的眼神。”  
恩崔立眯起眼，先是看向被握住的右手，然后饶有兴致地盯着盖洛斯的湛蓝双眼。圣骑士国王和杀手差不多，都四十来岁，肌肉结实，浓密的黑色卷发间掺杂了些银丝。他的面容英俊而坚毅，有着王者的威严。盖洛斯点了点头，“对，就是这个眼神。”  
恩崔立侧过身，移开视线。余光能看到圣骑士贴近自己。杀手挑逗地说道：“你倒也挺会察言观色。我当时突然有个想法……”  
有力的双手控住杀手瘦筋的腰胯，将他拽向自己。“说来听听。”  
对方过于急切了，恩崔立想把他推开，但牢房夜里挺冷。他感觉到有硬物正抵住自己，而圣骑士进入牢房时并没有佩戴武器。恩崔立回想起圣骑士曾在众人面前维护自己，这种恳切让他所触动，终于吐露了自己的真实想法，“我当时……想让你用另一把剑为我册封。”  
圣骑士抚弄着杀手的黑发。“现在也不晚。愿意稍微弯下你那尊贵的膝盖吗，阿提密斯陛下。”  
“那我只好纡尊屈就了，希望你那皇家的器具不要让我失望，盖洛斯陛下。”恩崔立又一次跪倒在盖洛斯面前，灵巧地解开对方的腰带，掏出硬起的器具缓缓放入口中。  
“你来自卡林杉，对吗？”盖洛斯循规蹈矩的情感生活中，从未有过如此放纵的情欲接触。他感受到杀手的舌头娴熟地在前端盘卷、舔拨，不禁闭上双眼。  
恩崔立含混地应了一声，前后移动头部。喉咙的振动让盖洛斯深吸一口气，“你们那里很时兴这样的方式？”  
“并非如此，你可以把这看作是一个王者对另一个王者的……礼节性寒暄。”回答的同时，恩崔立用手继续，也托弄着盖洛斯腿间的皇家包裹。  
“你的寒暄太热烈了。训练你宫廷礼仪的官员是那个黑暗精灵吗？”  
“贾拉索的职位很多，第一公民，也是唯一公民。可惜那个废物被你吓跑了。”杀手故意用牙蹭了下对方的器具，继续含住盖洛斯，进行着准备工作。  
盖洛斯觉得快感渐渐浓重，可以进入皇家招待的下个环节。他抚过恩崔立的脸颊，让他起身。“你喜欢成熟的类型？”  
“也许吧。”  
他们年龄相近，恩崔立几年前转化为阴魂，一直保持了那时的身体状态，但盖洛斯蔚蓝色的双眼更具活力。两个中年男人热切地亲吻，盖洛斯解开了恩崔立的腰带，让他们的胯部紧贴在一起，又揉捏着恩崔立的臀肉。  
“你有没有带什么润滑的。”杀手渴切地问。  
“带了神圣膏油。本打算给你治疗用的。”  
“不能更棒。来，搞我。”见圣骑准备得这么周到，杀手会心一笑，背过身自己将臀肉分开。圣骑士往硬剑前端涂了些神圣膏油，然后抵上杀手的后庭，缓缓挤进狭窄的穴口。  
“唔……”恩崔立左臂撑着墙面，翘起臀部迎合着圣骑士，让他进入到更深处。  
身下的杀手完全容纳了自己的器具，盖洛斯搂紧杀手，亲吻着他的脖颈，过了会儿开始慢慢抽插。杀手的里面很热，将他的器具裹得很紧。  
“盖洛斯陛下，用力……搞我。”恩崔立喘息着说道，右手套弄着自己的阴茎，微微扭动腰部，让硬剑为自己奉上极乐。  
圣骑扶住杀手的纤腰，粗大的器具有力地进出着，几乎洞穿杀手的灵魂。  
恩崔立咬住自己的衣袖，这才不至于叫出声来，牢房内只有急促的喘息，以及湿濡的交合声。他很少能经历如此契合的性爱，似乎血石之地的整场冒险只为了这一刻。真实不虚此行。  
“射在……里面……”迷乱中他发出轻微的呻吟，而盖洛斯将他按在墙上，硬剑猛地刺入，将两人送上顶峰。  
他们靠在墙边缓了缓，盖洛斯将器具抽离，喘息着问：“皇家的招待让你满意吗？”  
“意犹未尽，我也算是享受了一次皇家的待遇。”杀手转过身，后背贴上墙面，微闭起双眼。而圣骑扶着杀手的脖颈，与他深深吻在一起。  
“明天出去后，你打算去哪里？”盖洛斯整理好衣物，问道。  
恩崔立笑了笑，“这就要打发我走？”  
“我那些朋友，你知道的。还有克里斯汀，她一心想处死你。”  
“啊。你有妻子？”杀手故意惊讶地说。  
盖洛斯摇了摇头，“我和她只能算是一起睡觉的朋友了，很多年了。分床一起睡的朋友。”  
“你很幸运，友谊有很多形式，每一种都值得珍重。那个和我分床一起睡的朋友就不懂得友谊的宝贵。现在我孤身一人了，真不如多坐几天牢。”杀手叹了口气。  
“出去了你也可以再回来……行刺我。杀手阿提密斯。”盖洛斯朝他扬了扬眉毛。  
“哪天你彻底堕落，我一定会来狠狠地行刺你，天天行刺你。圣骑盖洛斯。”杀手拍了拍圣骑的屁股。

次日武僧凯恩大师送来了恩崔立的装备，在杀手离去前试图与他同调，维持秘术渗透劲的效用，避免杀手继续作恶。但他发现杀手原本漆黑的生命之弦掺杂了光明的金线，不仅破解了原本的渗透劲，现在变得难以捕获。这是怎么做到的？  
杀手穿好了装备，得意地笑了笑。互惠之余，计谋也又一次得逞。  
现如今国王阿提密斯一世被赶下王位，骑士的头衔也被剥夺了，倒是被骑头衔还可以保留。  
他朝着凯恩大师和盖洛斯那几个怒气冲天的老友们挥了挥手，孤独一身，剑匕在侧，离开了自己曾经短暂拥有过的国土。  
暂且以走路的方式。因为他皇家的屁股暂时无法忍受骑马的颠簸。  
“你应该处死这个叛贼，而不是判处他限期离境！”城墙上，王后克丽丝汀又一次责怪自己的丈夫，拂袖而去。  
盖洛斯国王目送着杀手渐渐远去，之前坚毅紧绷的面孔因为一夜激情柔和不少。恩崔立走出去很远，偷偷回望，似乎看到盖洛斯朝他点了点头。  
“看来坐牢是段值得微笑铭记的经历。”贾拉索从树后冒了出来，截住了杀手。  
恩崔立差点从靴子里跳出来。他回想起金穆瑞建议的愤怒管理方法，深吸一口气数到十，觉得不够又数到二十。“我们的道路一度分开，但在动荡的世界中，再次遇到你这样一位独特的生灵——依旧想砍死你。”  
“你怎么变得修辞繁复起来了。”  
“可能是因为我享受了一次盛大的皇家招待。”  
“难道不是……粗简的？”贾拉索盯着恩崔立，表情复杂。  
“所以，你都看到了。”杀手早已料到。和黑暗精灵们在一起，就别奢求什么隐私了。  
“我很担心你的安危的，但是没能阻止你被那个圣骑行刺。毕竟我是你的唯一公民么，阿提密斯，我的国王。”贾拉索朝恩崔立挤了挤眼。  
杀手搭上贾拉索的肩膀，和他继续走在鹅卵石铺就的小路上。“你犯了叛国罪，我的唯一公民，现在还敢回到你的国王身边？”  
“谁知道你会这么积极地自救，我可为你费了不少劲，”贾拉索抱怨，“我用龙巫妖的灵魂宝石贿赂金穆瑞一起攻打刺客要塞，摘得那个法师的项上人头，准备用来换取你的自由，哦对还有……”  
“所以你们要畅游四方，连说带唱。世界之大，任君闯荡。”埃索格特的声音自背后响起。  
恩崔立气得开始数，一，二，三——


End file.
